essayfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Stephen Hawking – ein Kosmologe ergründet Gottes wunderbare Welt
Stephen Hawking, Kriegsjahrgang 1942, hat einen der schönsten Berufe gewählt, den er trotz eines unheilbaren Leidens, Diagnose ALS, dank besonderer technischer Hilfe ausüben kann: tiefe Einblicke zu nehmen in den Sternenhimmel. Immer deutlicher hat sich ihm auf diesem Gebiet die große schöpferische Weisheit erschlossen, die der Natur zugrundeliegt. Trotzdem versteht sich der berühmte englische Physiker als Atheist – warum? Geschichte eines Bucherfolgs Berühmt geworden ist Stephen Hawking spätestens im Jahre 1988, und zwar mit seinem Buch "Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit", englisch "A Brief History of Time". Der damals 46-Jährige wollte als nicht sonderlich gut bezahlter Professor sich etwas hinzuverdienen. Insgesamt vier Jahre hatte sein 200-seitiges Manuskript bis zur Druckreife gebraucht. In dieser Zeit war viel dazwischengekommen; denn "es kommt immer was dazwischen", um es mit dem Titel einer skurrilen Kurzgeschichte von Hanns Dieter Hüsch (1925-2005) zu sagen. Was Hawking damals dazwischenkam, war vor allem sein wissenschaftliches Fachchinesisch. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, das Schwere leicht zu sagen, um nochmals einen Ausdruck des Kleinkünstlers Hüsch zu verwenden, der auf diese Weise auch zu predigen verstand, unter anderem auf Kirchentagen. Hawking hatte zwar die Erstfassung seiner "Kurzen Geschichte" binnen kurzem zu Papier gebracht, aber sie enthielt viel zu viel physikalischen Formelkram, um bei seinem amerikanischen Verlagslektor durchzukommen. Der pflegte die Warnung auszusprechen: Jede Formel halbiert die Verkaufszahl. Und weil der überragende unterbezahlte Fachmann nun einmal ein lohnendes Autorenhonorar begehrte, blieb ihm nichts übrig, als sich zu wiederholten Malen mit dem Lektor zu beratschlagen, bis endlich die Allgemeinverständlichkeit seiner Ausführungen so weit hergestellt war, dass guten Herausgebergewissens die Druckerpresse angeworfen werden konnte. Ein anderer Umstand noch zog die Vorbereitung der Publikation in die Länge. Stephen Hawking schwebte 1985 in akuter Lebensgefahr wegen einer Verengung der Luftröhre. Nur durch einen Luftröhrenschnitt konnte er gerettet werden, was ihn jedoch sein Sprechvermögen kostete. Diese Komplikationen hingen mit der Krankheit zusammen, die bei ihm als jungem Mann von 21 Jahren diagnostiziert worden war. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Form von allmählich fortschreitendem Muskelschwund, der ihn sieben Jahre später an den Rollstuhl fesselte. Die medizinische Fachbezeichnung dafür lautet "Amyotrophe Lateralsklerose", kurz: ALS. Es gibt kaum jemanden, der mit dieser Krankheit so lange hat leben können wie der heute über 70-jährige Hawking. Dem Handicap, sich mündlich nicht mehr verständigen zu können, wurde übrigens durch ein spezielles Computerprogramm mit angeschlossenem Sprachsynthesizer abgeholfen. So war die Arbeit an dem populärwissenschaftlichen Buchprojekt auch wegen der schweren körperlichen Behinderung nur aufgeschoben, nicht aufgehoben. "Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit" wurde ein Welterfolg und hielt sich jahrelang ganz vorn in den Bestsellerlisten vieler Länder. Ich weiß noch, wie gegen Ende 1988 in einem feierabendlichen philosophischen Gesprächskreis eine daran teilnehmende Krankenschwester mich auf Hawking aufmerksam machte. Doch stand ich wegen einer ungeliebten und bald aufgegebenen techniklastigen Berufstätigkeit nicht sehr auf naturwissenschaftliche Literatur und hegte außerdem den Verdacht, dass Hawking bloß wegen seiner mitleiderregenden äußeren Verfassung die Begeisterungswelle ausgelöst hatte. Auf diesen Zug wollte ich nicht springen und blieb mehr denn je für metaphysisches statt physikalisches Gedankengut ansprechbar, also für geistreichere Themen, wie es mir vorkam. Naturforschung und Gottesglaube – wie geht das zusammen? Das hat sich geändert, als ich 2008 – oh Schreck, nach zwanzig Jahren! – mich im Rahmen des Freundeskreises "neu anfangen"st-andreas-augsburg.elkb.org (Freundeskreis "neu anfangen") auf Leben und Werk von Max Planck näher einließ, den ich anlässlich seines 150. Geburtstags würdigen wollte. Ist das nicht ein schönes Beispiel dafür, dass es nie zu spät ist, neu anzufangen? Meine Teilnahme am Bibelkreis von Sankt Andreasst-andreas-augsburg.elkb.org (Gespräch um die Bibel) tat ein Übriges, um weiter auszuholen beim Nachdenken über Gott und die Welt. Max Planck lernte ich als einen großen Physiker kennen und schätzen, der sich trotz allen wissenschaftlichen Fortschritts, woran er maßgeblich mitwirkte, von seinem Glauben an Gott ebenso wenig abbringen ließ wie wegen seiner Familientragödie – er hatte in und zwischen den beiden Weltkriegen alle vier Kinder verloren. Es scheint nicht leicht zu fallen, den biblischen Gottesglauben mit dem modernen wissenschaftlichen Weltbild zu vereinbaren. Die Kirche hat sich jedenfalls jahrhundertelang sehr schwer damit getan. Allzu krass nimmt sich der Widerspruch mancher Forschungsergebnisse zum absolut geltenden Wort Gottes aus, zum Beispiel die Abstammungslehre Darwins oder Berechnungen, wonach die Erde mehrere Milliarden Jahre alt sein müsste. Mit diesem Unverständnis einher ging und geht noch immer ein massenhafter Abfall vor allem vom christlichen Glauben; denn das Unverständnis ist auf breiter Front wechselseitig geworden. Noch nicht allzu vielen dämmert es, dass die Heilige Schrift und das Buch der Natur zweierlei großartige Zeugenaussagen sind. Im einen Fall spricht Gott durch Menschen, im anderen durch seine übrige Schöpfung. Die erstere Sprache will im Gebet beherzigt sein, die letztere im Labor überprüft. Ora et labora! Es handelt sich bei Bibel und Natur um zweierlei glaubwürdiges Zeugnis im Hinblick auf dieselbe allumfassende Wirklichkeit. Daher sind beide Einseitigkeiten abwegig: * zu meinen, die Bibel sei Gottes endgültiges Wort über alles, und deshalb ginge jede weitergehende Naturforschung zu weit; * zu meinen, die Naturforschung komme bestens ohne die "Hypothese Gott" aus, und deshalb wäre Gott überhaupt verzichtbar. Nicht zuletzt Planck betonte ein ums andere Mal, dass auch und gerade als Naturwissenschaftler sein Losungswort sei: "Hin zu Gott!"Max Planck: Religion und Naturwissenschaft, in: Vorträge und Erinnerungen (S. 333) Dazu hatte er es nicht nötig, auf Schritt und Tritt die Wissenslücken, welche die Forschung übrig lässt, mit Gottes Wirken zu schließen. Gott muss nicht in der Gestalt eines Lückenbüßers für die Welt gerettet werden. Die Lücken mögen offen bleiben oder geschlossen werden: vom Sein eines Raum und Zeit enthobenen göttlichen Bundespartners können wir unter allen Umständen überzeugt sein. Doch von Max Planck zurück zu Stephen Hawking. Schwarzes Loch und Urknall "Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit" lautet also der Titel seiner berühmtesten Buchveröffentlichung. Der deutsche Untertitel lautet "Die Suche nach der Urkraft des Universums". Dieser weicht im Wortlaut vom englische Original stark ab; denn dort heißt es "From the Big Bang to Black Holes". Also "Vom Urknall zu den Schwarzen Löchern". Gegen die Abweichung ist nichts zu sagen, soweit der größte Wert auf den Sinn der Rede gelegt wird. Dann gelangen wir nämlich zu der bündigen Aussage: Auf der Suche nach der Urkraft des Universums können wir den Urknall und die Schwarzen Löcher nicht umgehen. Auch ich kann beides nicht umgehen, wenn ich Ihnen wenigstens eine vage Vorstellung von der Lebensleistung des Menschen geben will, der in diesem Vortrag porträtiert werden soll. Apropos Lebensleistung: Ähnlich wie Planck ist auch Hawking mehrfacher Familienvater. Mit seiner Tochter Lucy hat er einige Kinderbücher veröffentlicht. Es sind Abenteuergeschichten, die ebenfalls vom Urknall und Schwarzen Löchern handeln. Wenn Sie also einen ganz sanften und zugleich kurzweiligen Einstieg in ein Thema der Doktorarbeit des derzeit berühmtesten Physikers bekommen möchten, dann greifen Sie zu: Eine Geschichte heißt "Zurück zum Urknall – die große Verschwörung", eine andere "Die unglaubliche Reise ins Universum". Im Rahmen einer Erwachsenenbildung wie der vom heutigen Abend möchte ich wenigstens annähernd so sanft wie die Hawking-Kinderbücher die beiden soeben genannten Phänomene zur Sprache bringen, zumal ich selber trotz jahrelangen Einlesens ein naturwissenschaftlicher Laie geblieben bin und über jeden halbwegs geglückten Reim froh bin, den ich mir auf die fortgeschrittenste heutige Weltweisheit zu machen vermag. Sparen wir uns den Urknall noch ein wenig auf, und beginnen wir mit den Schwarzen Löchern. Besser gesagt, beginnen wir mit etwas, worüber wir Schritt für Schritt zu den Schwarzen Löchern gelangen. Mir will als Ausgangspunkt zu diesem Ziel nichts Besseres als die Sonne einfallen. Nicht, weil sie der beste Ausgangspunkt ist, sondern der nächstliegende. Sie ist deshalb nicht der beste Ausgangspunkt, weil aus ihr niemals ein Schwarzes Loch werden wird. Die Sonne ist ein Stern, und aus vielen Sternen werden einmal Schwarze Löcher, aber bei weitem nicht aus allen. Die Sonne ist dazu nicht groß genug. Dass die Sonne gegenwärtig kein Schwarzes Loch ist, können wir leicht daraus ersehen, dass sie scheint. Ein Schwarzes Loch scheint nicht. Schwarze Löcher senden so gut wie kein Licht aus. Sie sind tote Sterne. Aber richtig tot sind sie auch nicht; denn sie schlucken Licht. Sie haben eine derart hohe Anziehungskraft, dass sie sich von außen nicht nur alles mögliche Material schnappen, das ihnen zu nahe kommt, sondern eben auch so etwas Masseloses wie das Licht. Sie sind gewissermaßen kosmische Amokläufer, die so viel wie möglich mit in ihren Sternentod nehmen. In Schwarzen Löchern geschieht das Gegenteil von dem, was beim Urknall geschehen ist. Vor dem Urknall gab es so gut wie nichts, noch nicht einmal ein richtiges Davor. Denn wo so gut wie nichts ist, ist auch so gut wie keine Zeit, noch nicht einmal ein richtiges Wo. Denn auch Raum und Zeit brauchen, um Raum und Zeit zu sein, den Urknall. Umgekehrt verschwinden in einem Schwarzen Loch unter allem anderen zuletzt auch Raum und Zeit. So gut wie nichts bleibt übrig. Für den Kosmologen liegt daraufhin der Gedanke nahe, dass der Urknall aus dem Endzustand eines Schwarzen Loches hervorgegangen ist. Irgendwie muss es zu einem Umschwung gekommen sein. Kein Anfang ohne vorherigen Untergang, kein Urknall ohne Schwarzes Loch. Hawkings Gründe für den Atheismus Aber was soll das heißen: so gut wie nichts? Warum nicht einfach: nichts, sondern: so gut wie? Für einen Physiker kommt ein absolutes Nichts so wenig in Betracht wie ein absolutes Sein. Diese Begriffe sind der Metaphysik vorbehalten. Es gibt Ideen vom Sein und vom Nichts, ebenso die Idee des Absoluten. In der Realität dagegen sind die Ideen allenfalls Maßstäbe, an denen etwas Reales gemessen werden kann. Nichts Reales stimmt ganz genau mit etwas Idealem überein, wenngleich es sehr, sehr, sehr genau damit übereinstimmen kann. So ist ein Wirkungsquantum, wie es Max Planck entdeckt und errechnet hat, zwar ein physikalisches Minimum, aber kein mathematisches. Das mathematische Minimum ist in diesem Fall unendlich weit vom physikalischen entfernt; denn die kleinste positive reelle Zahl ist gar nicht darstellbar, während das Plancksche Wirkungsquantum einen angebbaren Zahlenwert hat: etwa 10 hoch minus 34. Um die ausnahmslose Differenz von Maß und Gemessenem weiß auf seine Weise auch der Volksmund, wenn er sagt: Kein Ei gleicht dem anderen. Ein physikalisches So-gut-wie-nichts können wir uns nach dem Muster eines Tauziehens vorstellen, bei dem beide Teams gleich stark sind. So wirken zwar größere Kräfte auf das Tau ein, aber weil sie nach genau entgegengesetzten Seiten wirken, ist es, als täte sich gar nichts. Das Tau bewegt sich vielleicht immer ein bisschen hin und her, aber unterm Strich gleichen sich die Bewegungen aus. Das ist bei ebenbürtigen Gegnern die Regel. Aber keine Regel ohne Ausnahme. Irgendwann und irgendwie passiert einmal etwas Überraschendes, und der Kampf wird im Sinne von Siegern und Verlierern entschieden. Gerade so stellen sich Hawking und andere moderne Kosmologen den Anfang von allem vor und halten dies für wahrscheinlicher als jede andere Spielart der Weltentstehung. Es ist, als gäbe es auf der einen Seite einen Willen zum Sein und auf der anderen Seite einen Willen zum Nichtsein. Und beide hielten sich so sehr die Waage, dass nahezu ebensoviele Plus- wie Minuszeichen gesetzt werden. Die Physiker sprechen hier von einer "Nullpunkt-Fluktuation". Da wir erleben, dass es etwas gibt und nicht nichts, muss es immerhin in seltenen Fällen zu Pluspunkten gekommen sein, die durch Minuspunkte nicht annulliert wurden. Dadurch wiederum wurde es wahrscheinlich, wenngleich in nur geringem Maße, dass mehrere Pluspunkte zusammenfanden und sich aus Einfachem Zusammengesetztes bildete. Bis dahin mag es "eine halbe Ewigkeit" gedauert haben, aber das Sein hat ja alle Zeit der Welt. Die Zeit aller Welten, könnte man mit Hawking sogar sagen. Denn er schließt hier an seinen amerikanischen Fachkollegen Richard Feynman (1918-1988) an, der mutmaßte, dass beliebig viele Welt-Geschichten möglich und wahrscheinlich sind. In der Physik wird also allen Ernstes – nun ja, nicht nur ernst – erwogen, dass tatsächlich, wie manchmal der Volksmund verwundert den Eindruck hat, es nichts gibt, was es nicht gibt. Derart prall gefüllt mit Entstehens-, Vergehens- und Wiederentstehensmöglichkeiten, ist die physikalische, auf nichts als die Naturgesetze gestellte Welt auf eine Weise selbsterklärend, dass die Annahme eines göttliches Wesen dem Ockhamschen Rasiermesser zum Opfer fällt, also keine notwendige Seinsvoraussetzung bedeutet. Diese atheistische Konsequenz zieht Hawking ausdrücklich in seinem zusammen mit Leonard Mlodinow verfassten Buch "Der große Entwurf"Hawking/Mlodinow: Der große Entwurf (S. 177) aus dem Jahre 2010. Wunderbare Welt Es ist mir als aus dem Staunen nicht herauskommendem Philosophen unverständlich, wie der große Entwurf, den Stephen Hawking offenlegt, von einer göttlichen Intelligenz unabhängig gedacht wird. Zwar fällt es mir schwer, an einen Gott zu glauben, der ab und an die Naturgesetze außer Kraft setzt, um sich zu beweisen, aber sehr leicht, an einen Gott zu glauben, dem ich die Naturgesetze zu verdanken habe. Dass diese zuverlässig gelten, ist nicht nur ein großer Entwurf, sondern das eigentliche Wunder, jenes höchst Erstaunliche, dem der Begriff Wunder vorbehalten sein sollte, und das nicht noch einmal naturgesetzlich begründbar ist. Wie die Naturgesetze wirken, mag für viele ebenfalls ans Wunderbare zumindest grenzen. Andere mögen dazu außer einer allenfalls kuriosen Mechanik nichts im Sinn haben. Aber dass die Naturgesetze wirken, ihre pure Faktizität, derer innezuwerden ist jedesmal ein Moment, in dem man sich eigentlich nur verneigen kann, so überwältigend ist dieses Geschenk. So kann ich frei von einem ins Kindische verkehrten Kinderglauben ein wundergläubiger erwachsener Christ sein und zugleich in guter physikalischer Gesellschaft verkehren, in der freilich auch ein "ungläubiger" Stephen Hawking großen Respekt genießt. Doch auch er dürfte respektvoll zuhören, wenn ein jüngerer Fachkollege wie Brian Greene (*1963) das Wort an die Runde richtet, das in meinem Vortrag das letzte sein soll: "Nachdem ich Feynmans Beschreibung einer Rose gelesen hatte – in der er erläuterte, dass er den Duft und die Schönheit der Blume zu würdigen wisse wie jeder andere, dass aber seine physikalischen Kenntnisse dieses Erlebnis außerordentlich intensivierten, weil er auch das Wunder und die Herrlichkeit der zugrunde liegenden molekularen, atomaren und subatomaren Prozesse einbeziehen könne –, war ich den Naturwissenschaften auf immer verfallen. Mich verlangte nach dem, was Feynman beschrieb: das Leben und das Universum auf allen möglichen Ebenen zu erfahren, nicht nur auf denen, die unseren unzulänglichen menschlichen Sinnen zufällig zugänglich sind. Die Suche nach den tiefsten Geheimnissen des Kosmos wurde zu meinem Lebensinhalt."Brian Greene: Der Stoff, aus dem der Kosmos ist (S. 37) Siehe auch *Das scheinbare Wunder *Lebensjahre von Stephen Hawking *Was ist ein Wunder Quellen *Brian Greene: Der Stoff, aus dem der Kosmos ist (Siedler 2004, deutsche Erstausgabe) *Lucy & Stephen Hawking: Die unglaubliche Reise ins Universum (cbj 2009, deutsche Erstausgabe) *Lucy & Stephen Hawking: Zurück zum Urknall – Die große Verschwörung (cbj 2011, deutsche Erstausgabe) *Stephen Hawking: Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit (Rowohlt 1988, deutsche Erstausgabe) *Stephen Hawking & Leonard Mlodinow: Der große Entwurf (Rowohlt 2010, deutsche Erstausgabe) *Hanns Dieter Hüsch: Das Schwere leicht gesagt (Herder 1994, Lizenzausgabe des tvd-Verlags) *Hanns Dieter Hüsch: Es kommt immer was dazwischen (Goldmann 1999, Erstausgabe) *Hubert Mania: Stephen Hawking (Rowohlt 2011, ergänzte Neuausgabe) *Max Planck: Vorträge und Erinnerungen (Hirzel 1949, Volksausgabe) *PSCHYREMBEL – Klinisches Wörterbuch 2012 (Walter de Gruyter 2011) Einzelnachweise